roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warehouse
}} Warehouse is a map in Phantom Forces. It takes place in a warehouse, with various thin plywood walls are assembled to create buildings where players can fight in. There are also cars parked in the way for cover in the "streets" formed by these buildings. Overview Warehouse is an indoor map in a warehouse. It has prop vehicles, kill rooms and a small gas station. The map possesses both close quarters combat (CQC) areas and long-ranged sightlines. On the outskirts of the map there are long, clear roads flanked by similar-looking buildings, and in the center of the map, there are a lot of closely-knitted buildings clustered together. Warehouse possesses two variants—a shrunken-down variant for TDM, and the standard, large version for Flare Domination, King of The Hill and Kill Confirmed. Warehouse's primary walls are made of thin wood, making it extremely easy to wallbang targets almost anywhere in the map. Landmarks Basketball Court In the corner of the map there is a basketball court with a ball. The basketball is one of the only props in the game that can be moved around. Gas Station Area The Gas Station is located in the center of the map. Here, there is a wooden platform accessible by two ladders (one on each side), which can be used as a sniping spot for snipers and also a good defending point for KoTH. Airplane+Tower This place is often used for sniping, as the elevated tower is a good spot to camp. However, change-overs between sides can be common. There is a similar tower in the opposite corner of the map. Motel Another commonly used area, this place consists of a large hallway and several rooms, on the ground floor and the first floor, some rooms with bunk beds. DMR users and snipers often come here to camp, however, the change-over rate is quite common as well. Objectives Tactics Compact weapons like PDWs and high capacity LMGs are favourable for use on Warehouse. The frontlines in this map can constantly change, due to players being able to penetrate deep into enemy lines and spawns without the enemy knowing, so a weapon which has a lot of ammunition is suitable. Sniper rifles are not recommended for this map, but they serve a purpose for players that hang back or abuse what little vertical height there is available to them. Also, note that most walls are quite thin, meaning that a sniper rifle, a shotgun with flechette, or any other high-penetrating gun can kill through walls. Be aware that stray shots can penetrate walls and kill you by accident. Though there are few places to get a decent vantage point for sniping, keep in mind that the many buildings give an abundance of visual cover from long distance attack, especially in the smaller TDM map. Trivia * There are several easter eggs and cultural references that can be found throughout the map. ** An image of a large amount of FAMAS G2 rifles being disposed of in a garbage can. *** This is a direct reference to the FAMAS nerf, and the Mod Mailroom, which was done during the CTE. ** A corgi who is concerned/scared. *** This is a reference to Corgi_Operator (or widely known as Navy), one of the Stylis moderation staff members, who constantly posts images of corgis. **** In addition, there are two arts of graffiti around the map that say "Corgi was here" and "Corgi was here too". ** The Master Sword from the The Legend of Zelda series. *** The Master Sword is just a model. It cannot be wielded as a weapon. ** Coffee mugs can be found on this map that are colored pink and green. This likely resembles Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly OddParents series. *** They are located at the same room where Master Sword is located. ** An image of Michael Cera's face being displayed on a monitor. ** Several South Park graffiti tags at the basketball court. ** A wanted poster of a face wearing a top hat with the caption saying, "WANTED: KILLING MILLIONS WITH HIS BIG IRON BFG". *** The face appears to be a filtered version of the :raspy: emoji from the Stylis server. Raspy is a well known exploiter in PF who used and abused Phantom Forces' security loopholes to perform less-harmful actions, such as adding a server-wide music player that only he could control. ** A simply drawn picture of a frowning cat. *** This was/is Mardemon1's avatar on Discord for the longest time. Mardemon1 is a large contributor in terms of both CTE additions and case skins. ** A monitor displaying Toothless, from How To Train Your Dragon. *** This is a reference to Semaphorism, who almost always has Toothless as their avatar, and their username set to "Toothless the Dragon". **** There are also many Toothless drawings on the outside walls of some buildings. ** Multiple target dummies. *** One of these dummies were on the original Crane Site. While these ones are immobile, the one on Crane Site was movable, and made for interesting cover. *** The target dummies are positioned such that they look like they are bullying one up against a wall. ** A "Fully Hypomatic" graffiti. *** This is a reference to HypocriticalDragon, one of the developers who was hired after the CTE closed. HypocriticalDragon's character is a dragon, as well as their fursona being a dragon. ** If one is to break out of the map, a player can find a SurfaceGui with "Thicc Wall?" written on it. This is possibly one of the map developers leaving a message for players breaking out. ** An Eye of Providence on the tower near the airplane. * The map resembles a well-known indoor airsoft arena, Gamepod Combat Zone, which is also the largest in the world, located in the city of Antioch within the San Francisco Bay Area in California. * Due to Roblox's physics engine, it is occasionally possible for the player to be flung skyward by orange spherical objects (that appear to be basketballs) when walking over them. This can kill the player in rare circumstances. Category:Maps